Space-Time Manipulation
For a gallery of examples of Space-Time Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate the space-time continuum. A combination of Spatial and Time Manipulation, and variation of Universal Force Manipulation. Also Called * Continuum Manipulation * Four-Dimensional Space Manipulation * Ourano-Chronokinesis * Space-Time Control * Space-Time Warping * Spatial-Temporal Manipulation * Spatio-Chronokinesis * Space-Time Continuum Manipulation * Time-Space Manipulation Capabilities The user is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, also known as the four-dimensional space. Based on the general relativity, "manipulation of space" is synonymous with "manipulation of time", due to space and time exist as a single continuum, so being able to manipulate either one essentially allows the user to distort the other. Universal Difference This ability is very similar to Spatial Manipulation, with the main difference is the additional dimension of time being manipulated. Spatial Manipulation is to control the three dimensional space, while the fourth dimension is known as time. By control the four dimensional space, one is controlling both space and time simultaneously. Manipulation of space alone is restricted to the three spatial dimensions, and cannot affect other dimensions, but space-time is possible. Applications * Chronolock: Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. ** Event Negation: negate any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in. ** Force-Field Generation: Produce a barrier out of the four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension. * Space-Time Distortion: Distort the space-time continuum for various effects. ** Black Hole Creation: Compressing space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy. ** Space-Time Rift: Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. ** White Hole Creation: Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave. * Spatial Manipulation: Control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space. ** Space Generation: Produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs. ** Space Depletion: Erase space to reduce distance, delete matter, and slice through targets. ** Spatial Tuning: Control the various aspects within an area of space, such as matter placement, time flow, and many others. * Space-Time Migration: Warp through the space-time continuum into a dimensional void. ** Dimensional Travel: Create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space. ** Spatial Displacement: Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. ** Teleportation/Remote Teleportation: Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly. ** Time Travel/Remote Time Travel: Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline. * Time Manipulation: Warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow. ** Age Manipulation ** Flash-Forward ** Temporal Looping ** Time Stopping/Time Reduction/Time Acceleration Techniques * Alternate Timeline Creation * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Space-Time Distortion * Space-Time Slicing * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Mimicry: Transferring the tangible body to the fourth dimension, while the visual left in the third dimension is intangible. * Summoning: Bend dimensional barriers of any plane in order to call forth outer beings ** Summon Infusion: Blend abstracts together by summoning them in the same space at the exact same time. * Temporal Healing Variations * Dimensional Manipulation * Space-Time Embodiment Associations * Aether Manipulation by manipulating the unique essence that flows through the universe and all that exists in it. * Event Teleportation * Nigh Omniscience * Limited Reality Warping by manipulating the continuum that matter and energy that exists in. * Limited Physics Manipulation such as flow of time, placement of space, and direction of gravity. * Spatial Manipulation Limitations * May be very hard to control. * User must be cautious of how much of the space-time continuum they distort at a time. * Low level users may not be able to travel through time itself. * May be limited to manipulating the space-time around the user instead of a universal scale. * Users of Omnilock can't be affected. Known Users Video Games Comics/Animations TV Series/Films Manga/Anime Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Spatial Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Time Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers